Walking on Glass
by lolacola27
Summary: Being in a family with 24 vampires isn't always the easiest. Aubree, Nessie, Risa, and Sizzy could all agree on that. Being in high school doesn't make life any easier when people aren't always the nicest. Sometimes you just have to roll with the punches.


**Enjoy ;)**

"Yo, Nessie, wanna get me a glass of water?" I called to best friend Nessie. Right now, I'm sitting in my house. I'm the adopted daughter of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Carlisle and Esme have the original five Cullen kids, Edward, my parents, Alice and Jasper. Then they adopted four boys in 2008. None of us in this family are related. So my grandparents adopted all four boys at the same time, Colter was 7, Jackson was 6, Sean was 5 and Byron was 4. My parents also adopted four boys all together and around the same time my grandparents did. My brother Gabe was 7, my brother Eric was 6, my brother Ashton was 5 and my brother Nick was 4. The same thing for my aunt Alice and uncle Jasper. Chris was adopted at 7, Mitch was adopted at 6, Wyatt was adopted at , Baylen was adopted at 4. Exact same thing for my aunt Bella and uncle Edward. They adopted Darren at 7, Isaac at 6, Elijah at 5, and Will at four.

Fourteen years later, that's when we came in. My parents adopted me, Esme and Carlisle adopted Marissa, Edward and Bella adopted Renesmee, and Alice and Jasper adopted Sizzy. Oh! How rude of me, my name is Aubree. All four of us were in the adoption center at the age of four and we got adopted by our parents at the age of five.

"Sure thing!" Nessie said. She was already in the kitchen getting a snack for herself. Now you probably wondering how 28 people all live in the same house. Well, our house has five floors. All the parents get the ground floor. Next floor up is all of our eldest brothers. The room after that is our youngest brothers. The floor after that is us girls floor. Then the top floor in our 2nd oldest brothers room. Each floor has two bathrooms. Everyone in this household is vampire besides us four girls. All four of us are 17. For cars, each parent has their own car besides Esme. When ever she needs one, she just uses one of ours. So that's seven cars. Us and the girls share a car, a 2012 Equinox is Mocha Steel Metallic. Sure it's a little old, but not a lot of new cars have came out since 2012. Usually it's just new models of cars. It's 2033 and we live in Forks, Washington. Our parents graduated from their in like 2007 or 2008. They deleted their names from the school system and checked to see if any of the teachers from when they went their in 2008 still worked their. None of the teachers still worked their so it was all good.

"Sizzy! Get your ass in here!" I called from the living room on the ground floor. "Language!" My mom warned from my parents room. Sizzy's real name isn't Sizzy. It's actually Nephthys. Sizzy is over half Egyptian and she was born in Egypt but moved to Australia before she got adopted. Sizzy lived in Australia from the age two to the age of four. After listening to her say about two sentences, you can tell she has an accent. People make fun of her about it.

"Yes?" Sizzy said and coming down the stairs but tripping on the last step and falling. Now she's laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Sizzy?" Her mother called worriedly from the third floor. "I'm all good!" Sizzy called up. You could hear a ton of people sigh from upstairs. Sizzy got up and started walking towards where I was sitting. "Why are people so protective in this household?" Sizzy mumbled to me, while taking a seat.

"Right? I've been thinking that for the past 10 years!" I whispered back with a giggle at the end. "Where's Marrisa?" Renesmee asked, entering with a bowl of grapes and a glass of water for me. "Risa! Please relocate yourself to the main level living room!" Sizzy called from the couch. "I'm coming!" She called while walking down the upstairs hallway to the stairs. "All over the floor." Renesmee mumbled to us and then put a grape in her mouth while looking away to act like she didn't say that. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I said, stunned. Nessie is NEVER that dirty. "That...that...was great!" Sizzy said laughing and put her face in her hands to keep her from laughing hard.

"What?" Risa said, standing in the walkway. "Nessie's a perv!" I said. Believe me, I'm not one of those people who thinks making dirty remarks is bad. I actually do it all the time. But Nessie is one of those who laughs when people make those remarks, but you never hear her saying them.

"What if your parents heard you?" Risa said and came over to sit on the couch. She sat down on her leg with her other leg hanging off the couch. "I'd get yelled at! That's why I mumbled it." Nessie said, with a mouthful of grapes. "That's very lady like of you." I pointed out, sarcastically though.

"We should play Kinect for Xbox..." Sizzy said, jokingly. Last week when we played Kinect, we broke the coffee table, Risa went out the window, we broke the lamp and Sizzy almost had an asthma attack. Key work there: Almost. So technically she didn't almost die. Aunt Bella would like to disagree though! Oh! And we also ripped most of the curtains.

_Flashback_

Our whole went out on a hunting trip. It was a Saturday night, and we couldn't go out because our family wanted us home for some odd reason. We started play Kinect Sports: Season 2.

So how broke the coffee table was because I was playing the ski game and I get crazy when it comes to this game. All's you have to do is lean left in right to get you avatar to go from left to right. Hell no! I move from side to side! I'll be on the left side of the room and then on the right! So I was running to the right side of the room so my avatar would go to the right. The screen told me to step back so as I'm running, I go back a little and I trip over the edge of the rug with my heel and I go crashing into the glass coffee table. Everything shattered and there was a wood platform below the glass and I cracked that, but didn't break it in half. I had a few cuts. The coffee table was three and a half feet by two feet.

How Risa went out the window is pretty great. So we were playing baseball and Risa was pitcher and the person who she was pitching to, hit the ball and then it switched her to an out fielder. When you have to catch a ball, all's you do is stick your arm out to match the glove on the screen. Risa took it to the extreme and ran and jumped on the couch to pretend she's running towards the ball to catch well. She meant to jump straight into the air as she jumped on the couch so she would be straight when she caught the ball but, she jumped on the couch cushion at an angle and out the window she went! Sizzy started laughing so hard, her asthma kicked in and she's trying to find her inhaler. Risa came back into the house through the broken window. She had scratches from the bush she landed in.

"Where's Sizzy?" Risa asked. "Having as asthma attack." I replied, while sweeping up the coffee table I broke. "Oh." Sizzy said and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the room and started pulling twigs out of her hair.

Sizzy came down with her inhaler. "Good thing my parents keep one in their room! I would have been screwed if we didn't!" Sizzy said with a laugh. "And I didn't have an attack! It was just escalating to an attack."

Renesmee broke the lamp. We were playing football on the Kinect and so the ball was thrown back to her avatar and then she threw it but she spun in circle after she threw it and she lost balance and fell into the stand next to the couch and knocked off one of Esme's favorite lamp and it shattered. Renesmee fell backwards onto it so her legs were on the stand, her thighs were resting on the legs of the stand , and her lower back was on the ground but then her head was resting half on the wall and hall on the couch because the couch is pushed against the wall.

I took pictures of Renesmee right after she broke the lamp and I got one of Renesmee falling onto the lamp. The lamp fell on the other side of Nessie so she wasn't laying on glass and other painful objects. I got pictures of Risa. You could only see her feet sticking up because the rest of her was in the bush. I got pictures of Sizzy laughing really hard on the floor and they got pictures of me laying the cracked wood platform with glass all around me.

As we were cleaning up, we heard a gasp coming from the walkway that connects the dining room and living room. All four of us turned to see Esme, hands over her mouth and not moving. All four us were looking at each other until Esme let out an ear piercing scream and then our whole family, including our brothers were in the living room.

"What happened?" Esme said, shocked. All eyes were on us. "Well...you see...it-it's actually a great story...I broke your coffee table...Risa went out the window...Renesmee broke your lamp...Sizzy almost had an asthma attack..." I said while not making eye contact. I made eye contact with Esme right after I got done telling the story.

"What about the curtains?" Baylen questioned. "Tennis got a little more extreme than it should of..." Risa answered. "All four of you are grounded! Two weeks! And why didn't you contact us when Sizzy had an asthma attack! She could have died!" Bella said with lots of anger. "I didn't have an asthma attack! I almos-" Sizzy was cut off by her mom. "Enough, Nephthys." Her mother warned. "So Sizzy's getting grounded for having an asthma attack? Okay.." Nessie said. "Renesmee Carlie." Her mother warned. "To your rooms." My mom said, pointing to the stairs. All four of us went to our rooms. We all have computers in our room so we Facebook'd each other all night.

_End of flashback_

We have a week left until were not grounded anymore. I have a feeling that the Xbox will not be givin' back to us. "Yeah, if we want to get beaten." Nessie said, with a grape in her mouth.

"I might get grounded again for having another asthma attack." Sizzy mumbled sarcastically. That made us all try to hide a laugh so our parents wouldn't get suspicious. "What should we do today? I feel like dumb asses just sitting around." I complained, leaning my head back. "Well, I'm eating grapes..." Renesmee said. Risa, Sizzy and I looked at with a confused look. "Please, tell me one person who cares that your eating grapes." Sizzy said, arching her eyebrows at Nessie.

"My mom..." Nessie said quietly with a smile. "Your adopted!" I said, loudly. "So are you three!" Nessie said back, also loudly. "Nope, can't say I am." Risa said. "I second that. I clearly remember not ever getting adopted." Sizzy said.

"Jesus Christ..." Nessie said and got up and walked away to put her bowl in the sink. Nessie came back into the room and took a seat in the same spot again.

"We seriously need to do something. I'm about to fucking cut Risa if my social life stays at the level it's currently at." Sizzy said. "I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want to get cut. Were in a house of 24 vampires. Lets be realistic here!" Risa said, checking her iPhone.

"Lets go out to eat or something!" Nessie suggested, getting annoyed with doing nothing. We were all annoyed because we were doing nothing.

We all looked at each other and got up at the same time to go get ready. I put on a this tight black sequence dress that covered a little over my butt, so I wore white tights with it and black sequence stilettos. My sleeves came down to my elbows. I curled my almost elbow length sandy blonde hair and put on makeup. I grabbed my shoes and quietly went down the stairs to avoid getting caught by a family member because then I will have to explain why were leaving. Our plan was that we would walk out the door, one of us will yell 'Were going out!' and slam the door the right away and get in the car fast. Technically, were not suppose to leave the house. I made it the back door and I was the last one out so I yelled "Us girls are going out! Be back later! Bye!' and I quickly slam the door and we literally ran to our Equinox, giggling the whole way.

Sizzy jumped into the driver seat while I jumped in passenger while Nessie and Risa got into the back. Sizzy backed out of the garage and backed out into the street, and off we went to Port Angeles to Olive Garden or something. "Okay, so our family will call us and try to find us. So shut off your phones!" Risa said and all of us did just that.

Sizzy hit the play button and the song 'Gucci Gucci' came on. If someone put a video camera in our car and recorded us singing and dancing to this song, we would be so embarrassed! We dance and sing. So technically were the total package. Ha, I'm just kidding.

"I love your aviators, Sizzy." Nessie complimented her. "Yeah, they were over $100 dollars!" Sizzy said with a laugh. "My Gucci bag is $1,480 dollars." I said while shrugging my shoulders, as in 'no big deal' way. "My bag is around $1,500 dollars." Nessie said, sitting cross legged and tapping her fingers against the armrest on the door. "Mines $420 dollars or around there." Sizzy said while looking at the road. "Mines around $300 dollars." Risa said.

"Jesus, Risa! Your so poor." I said, jokingly. "$300 dollars for a purse? Where did you buy it, Walmart?" Sizzy said, jokingly. "Only $300? How poor are you?" Nessie said, also in a joking way.

All of us are down to earth girls. Sure Grandpa Carlisle is FILTHY rich, but even though pretty much everything we own is designer, we do chores around the house and help out in the community. Speaking of chores...

"Oh shit, I forgot to clean the bathroom." I said, smacking my palm to my head. "Like they go into our bathrooms anyways." Sizzy said sarcastically, while we waited at a red stop light.

"You know how Esme gets when we don't do our chores." I argued back. "I know! I'm like 'Mom, stop flipping shit.'" Risa said. She literally told her mom that at least a half year ago. That one didn't end well.

Nessie laughed. "I remember Grandpa saying, 'Marrisa Shae! There is no profanity speaking in this house!'" Nessie said and continued to laugh. All of us joined in, laughing at the memory. After about 40 more minutes, we arrived in Port Angeles at Olive Garden.

All of us got out of the car, Sizzy pressing the lock button her our keys. Sizzy is wearing a red flowy shirt that says 'SWAG' on it, a black pencil skirt that zips in the front, black lace tights, red high tops, and her metallic Coach bag. Risa is wearing a white shirt with small black polka dots, it got really tight around her waist, but it flowed out after that and it was baggy at the top and she is wearing it with black leggings. For shoes she has on one button UGGs that were the sand color. She has her black Coach purse. Nessie is wearing a dress that's long sleeved. It is black floral lace at the top, with a pinkish-tanish bottom. She is wearing gray tights with it, black high heels that had laces and has her Louis Vuitton purse.

All four of us walked into Olive Garden and we turned a couple heads. We went up to the counter and Nessie said "Table for four." "Right this way, ladies." A waiter appeared and lead through some of the dining rooms and finally we were at a table for four against the wall, in a sorta less crowded area. I mean, there is at least seven tables filled up with people, but not as crowded as the other dining rooms.

A table on the other side of the room, so they would be against the window. Was filled with 16 kids, looking like they are going to prom or something. But proms not until later so they probably had the beginning of the year dance. Two girls who sat next to each other were whispering to each other and pointing at our outfits and bags.

My thoughts were cut short when our waiter appeared and said "Buona sera, signore." (Good evening, ladies.)

"Hola, señor." Sizzy said back. Risa, Nessie and I smacked our palms to our heads. "Sizzy, that's spanish." Risa said with a sigh. "Is it now?" Sizzy said sarcastically. That confused us all.

"Anyways, what can I get you ladies to drink?" Benny, our waiter, asked. "I'll get a Pepsi." I said. Risa ordered a Sprite and so did Sizzy. Nessie also got a Pepsi.

Benny took our order and walked away. "I really don't want to be grounded for another two weeks because we left but staying locked up in the house gets so boring!" Risa pointed out. "I'm about to go beat those two girls if they keep talking about us and laughing." Nessie whispered to us.

All four of us looked at the two girls and the same time and the one with dark brown in a updo smirked at us. I smirked at her and flipped her off. Sizzy smacked my hand down. "Asshole, were in Olive Garden! This place is very classy!" Sizzy whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

"Too bad we couldn't invite our boyfriends." Risa stated. "I know! But if we turn on our phones, were each probably going to have 80 calls from our family and 30 voicemails." I said. "And if our family figured out that we invited our boyfriends..." Nessie pointed out.

Our family absolutely HATES our boyfriends. Even Esme and Carlisle! EVERYONE in our family hates them. It's because they think they use us and treat us badly. Which is true somedays, but we think they're sweet. And because our brothers and dads are VERY protective of us. And when I say that, even my cousins, uncles and grandfather is protective of me. Same goes for the others girls too. They always say 'Your human! We can't let ANYTHING happen to you.' It gets annoying after a while.

"Where are we going after this?" Sizzy questioned us. "Bowling?" Risa suggested with a shrug. "Okay." I said and the other girls nodded. Benny came with our drinks and took our food orders.

"Hopefully there will be some guys there." I said, with a smirk and arched one of my eyebrows. "Our boyfriends will flip shit." Risa said with an eye roll. "And then our brothers will get involved and start yelling and our boyfriends for treating us bad, our parents and when I say parents, I mean our dads, will get involved and then it will be a very shitty day after that." I said, picking at my nails.

"Amen to that." Risa said, high-fiving me. Benny came with our drinks and took our food order. "God, how do you feel about the new cheer uniforms?" Nessie asked us, after taking a sip of her drink.

"Our old ones weren't even our school colors!" Risa pointed out, twirling her straw in her drink. Our old uniforms use to be blue and white, which our school colors are navy blue and a goldish-yellow. We got new, cute uniforms. "I remember when I was talking to Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Isaac, Darren, Chris, Gabe, Byron, and Will in the hallway and I was wearing our cheer uniform because we had a game that day and Denver walked by and flicked up the back off my skirt as he walked by and immediately Emmett shoved Denver against the lockers and Jasper, Emmett, and Edward started yelling at him and saying 'stay away from Sizzy' and 'don't touch our baby sister ever again' and shit like that." Sizzy said, flashing us a smile.

"No way! What did our brothers do?" I said, leaning in so I could hear the rest of the story. "All day they were bumping into him on purpose and threatening him not to go near me unless he wanted to start problems. I was thinking 'FML.'" Sizzy said with a sigh and pulled chap stick out her purse and applied it to her lips.

"Sometimes our boyfriends are huge douchers though." Risa said, crossing her legs. "I wish are family would be happy for us though." I said with a sigh. "Well you will be wishing that for...forever." Sizzy said with a shrug of her shoulders. After about 20 more minutes of talking about random things, our food came, we ate, paid and then headed off to go bowling.

We walked into this bowling alley that smelt of smoke and sorta run down, but still bowl-able. Out of the sixteen lanes, only about five lanes were taken. Risa paid for us and we got out shoes. They are red on one side and white on the other but they are VERY faded so it's a grayish-white and a faded red, with neon green laces.

"We so need a picture!" Renesmee said. All of us agreed, even though the risk we were taking by turning on one our phones, but we needed a picture. Nessie turned on her phone and right as she did, four very fine looking guys about our age, walked into the bowling alley.

"Hey boys." I called and got their attention. "Mind taking a picture for us?" I asked, patting my eyelashes and flashing a smile that my dad calls 'Get whatever I want' smile. But I don't even use it on my dad. I'm his princess, so of course I get whatever I want just by asking.

"Sure." said the tall guy with brown short hair and muscles. Us four girls stood in front of our lane did cute poses. "Got it!" The guy with brown hair and muscles said. "My names Brennen, that's Kade," Brennen pointed to the blond hair, slightly muscles and green eyes. "That's Vinny." He pointed to the boy who had tan skin, black hair, slight muscles, and a good smile. " and finally, Wyatt." Wyatt has dreads, half african american, half caucasian skin, slight muscles and a tattoo on the side of his arm. "I'm Aubree, that's Renesmee, Ness for short, Marrisa, and Sizzy." I said introducing me and girls.

"Lets all get a photo together!" Nessie said with a clap. I grabbed Nessie's iPhone and held it in the air, facing backwards and they all stood behind me, all squished together. "Smile!" I said and I pushed the button and brought down to eye level and looked at the phone. Everyone was looking up and smiling.

"Perfect!" I squealed and upload the one of me and girls, and the one of us and the guys. So for each two lanes, they shared the one machine that brings your bowling bowl back to you after you bowl it down the lane. "You girls wanna share the ball receiver thing?" Vinny asked. "Sure!" I said and all of us went to find some bowling balls. So us girls were in lane 9 and the boys are at lane 8. And for every two lanes, their T.V. screens that showed the score and names were right next to each other.

For bowling order, I was first, then Nessie, then Risa, and finally Sizzy. I put in my name as Gucci because I love Gucci, Nessie as Loch Ness, Risa as Auntie, and Sizzy as Cleopatra.

"'Auntie?'" Wyatt questioned, looking at our screen and pointing to it. "Inside joke." Risa said. "What do you say about boys vs. girls?" Brennen proposed.

"Your so on!" Sizzy said and I high-fived her. So the bowling war began and lets just say, were not coordinated. Ness went to bowl and she swung back and let go of the ball.

"Holy shit, Ness! You have 53 missed calls and 29 voicemails!" Kade said, looking down at Nessie phone with his mouth open in shock. "Throw it here." Nessie said, put her hand out. Kade tossed it and Nessie looked at her phone. "Most are from my mom and dad, and some from Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle." Nessie sighed. These boys don't know us and will probably never see us again so we can say that Carlisle and Esme aren't our parents.

"Overprotective?" Vinny asked us. "You wouldn't believe it." Risa mumbled, sitting in the chair next to Brennen. Nessie shut down her phone and we all went back to bowling. In the end, the boys won.

"We should do this again sometime!" Kade said, putting on his jacket. "Agreed!" Sizzy replied. I grabbed my purse and out the door the girls and I went. On the way home, we were planning excuses.

"Say that I was going insane from being inside to long?" Risa suggested with a doubtful look. "Lets face it. Were fucking screwed." Sizzy straight out said. "Yeah, we are." Nessie agreed. "I remember how when we were kids how we NEVER got yelled at." I said. It's true, we never did anything to get into trouble. "Look at us now." Sizzy said with a laugh. "Daughters from hell." Risa said while drawing on the fogged windows. The rest of the car ride home was pretty fun. We talked about boys, clothes, mean girls in our school...

Sizzy pulled into our driveway and all of us just stopped talking, knowing we were going to be in tons of trouble. Sizzy parked the car in the garage and we made our way to the front glass door **(The same doors Jasper and Emmett came into when they were searching for Riley after he was in Bella's room and stole her blouse) **As we got closer, we noticed eight very mad looking vampires through the glass walls.

I opened the door and the girls followed in after me. "Where were you?" My mom asked, looking all four of us and crossing her arm. "We went out to eat and went bowling." I said, with no attitude. Which is very surprising for me. "Do you know how worry all of us were? You could have gotten hurt!" Edward said while standing up.

"How would you feel if you can't do shit for two weeks just because a table, a window, and a stand broke?" I said, my bitch side kicking in. "Sizzy almost died, Bree!" Esme said with concern. "I'm fine, aren't I?" Sizzy said and arched an eyebrow. "That's not the point! You four broke rules. We decided you have an extra week and were taking cell phones." Alice said. Us four rolled our eyes and took out our cell phones and handed them to our parents.

That's when some people came through the kitchen door and slammed it loudly. "What the hell?" My boyfriend, Quinn, yelled. I realized that the people who came in, were our boyfriends. They came into the living room. "Who are these four boys, you sluts!" Jeremiah, Risa's boyfriend, yelled at us. "Jer, they were ju-" Risa went to explain but Jeremy wasn't having it. "Shut up, bitch!" Jeremy yelled at Risa, who was on the verge of tears. Phil, Nessie's boyfriend chucked his phone at Nessie's head and it hit her, causing her to fall to the ground.

That's when all hell broke loose.


End file.
